Angel Wings
by Sandstone
Summary: An Al Bhed fiend hunter, assigned by Cid, befriends Yuna two years before the events in the game, and becomes another member of her guardians. However, he has his own secrets to keep, secrets that will change things... [YunaOC, FFVII references]
1. Leaving Home

A/N: More details about this story can be found on my profile. Questions can be asked in either the forum I've set up (Sandstone Quarry), or in reviews. Please note that this will be Yuna/OC, so if you do not like this pairing, or believe in Tidus/Yuna forever, you have been warned. Flames will be ignored, because if you don't like it, stop reading it, I'm not forcing you to read it.

Leaving Home:

Spira possesses many legends, rumors, and fables. One of which happens to be about a series of powerful magical weapons, forged by a great mage-smith of the ancient past, long before even Zanarkand was founded. The seven weapons were each different – they possessed the ability to chose their wielder, and even change their shapes to suit their chosen master. Two were designed for mages, three for warriors, one for a thief friend of the smith, and the final weapon was crafted as a reward to a water-ball player, who had done the smith a great favor. The weapons, for a period of time, remained active in Spira, but slowly, began to choose less and less often, as machina rose in popularity. The last recorded existence of the weapons was the Spirit Lance, which was supposedly held by one of Zanarkand's Grand Summoners before he died. The weapons never resurfaced for hundreds of years afterwards.

Ancient lore states that much. However, what lore does not say is that the smith created one last weapon. His son, who had become a merchant, had married, and was unfortunately killed by fiends, even as his father was forging a powerful weapon to protect his son. In his grief, he changed the route he took, and instead of a powerful defensive weapon, he crafted a weapon that ran upon borderline evil principles. His daughter-in-law gladly took up the weapon (then, a rapier), and spent many years hunting down fiends, slaying them with little mercy, and decreasing the fiend population by so much, that Spira had a long time of reduced fiend numbers.

The official stance of ancient lore holds that the weaponmaster gave his daughter-in-law a blade, and that it was her own fury that made it such a terrible weapon to behold, though in fact, it was the weapon itself, drawing on her rage. The final weapon did chose other wielders, but unlike the other weapons, which did so obviously, the 'mind' of the weapon chose to not draw attention, and was 'obtained' by it's chosen master oftentimes from treasure troves of defeated fiends. And unlike the other seven, even during Sin's time, the weapon surfaced upon occasion. For a short while, it resided with a man named Jecht, from an otherworld crafted by the madman who had become the core of Sin. Though Spira nor Yevon know of it, each Grand Summoner has had the aid of the weapon in one form or another, excepting Yunalesca. The Grand Summoner from Kilika wielded the blade himself, while the final Grand Summoner's guardian (who was a specialist in ranged combat, fusing her martial bow skills with magic) used the weapon, which granted her infinite ammunition without needing to ever draw an arrow. Several other summoners have been aided by the weapon, though their pilgrimages have failed, for one reason or another.

This is not their tale, however. Rather, this is the tale of the single time the weapon was known as the eighth legendary weapon, before it faded back into obscurity again.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Besaid: the birthplace of many a summoner. Young apprentice summoners travel to the island to train, since it is sheltered, and the fiend population is not that high, nor very dangerous.

I'd know, actually. I had been sent here to keep an eye on one of those apprentices, and if possible, kidnap her, and take her to Home. Not that I agreed with Cid on that issue… actually, it's not like I agreed on Cid with most issues. He might be the leader of the Al Bhed, but that doesn't mean I won't call him an asshole to his face, in both Spiran, and Al Bhed. There's little he can do about it, anyway. I'm one of the best fiend-hunters and fighters in Spira. There are a few others who are a bit better than me, but they have the age advantage. I'm only seventeen frigging years old. True, I learned fighting at a very young age (five, I think), but even so, roughly twelve years of experience doesn't match somewhere around double that.

Now that I think about it, if Cid knew exactly what I was doing, he'd probably blow a gasket. Rikku might as well, though I'm not exactly sure. She's far too bubbly to actually explode in rage unless something really bad happens.

Yuna is, and isn't, like what Rikku described. Cid's description of her was off by a mile, at least. On the surface, she's milk-meek, and almost always apologetic, and a general 'easily taken advantage of' person. But ever since I befriended her… maybe two years ago… she's started to show her inner character to me more often. She has a lot of steel in her spine when need be, and though she is kind… she's also learning how to say no. I have to admire her at times – she's worshiped because of her father, and yet, she stays strong in spite of it. She doesn't have a bloated head… far from it, she's humble. And the fact that she'd so willingly turn aside her religion's views on my race, because I had become her friend. She didn't even care that I used machina, instead, she just turned a blind eye, occasionally commenting that a few devices might be quite useful. Not that I had any 'forbidden machina' anyway, just a few lights, a generator system from a few scrapped machina-bots, and a basic security system. I did have a com system to keep in contact with Home, and a boat, but really, none of them were weapons. I couldn't use a rifle at all anyway, so there was no point.

Wakka's characteristic footsteps sounded to my ears, trained by fighting fiends for years, and I slowly turned to look at him. The Blitzball player was clueless about my ancestry, and Yuna had explained once that he disliked us more than Yevon did. She didn't say why (it wasn't her place to say, according to her), but I guessed that it was just Yevon's beliefs were held deeply by the man. Wakka didn't look surprised; he was somewhat used to the fact that even though I looked 'spaced out', I would have a weapon in my hands at the slight provocation. My nearly slitting his throat three times with a kukri or katana might have something to do with his caution about not provoking me anymore. No one likes a curved knife / sword at their neck.

Wakka said slowly, "Hey, Yuna's been asking for you."

I nodded slightly, and said, "I'll meet her at my house in an hour."

Wakka perked up somewhat at the mention of that. My house was unlike all the others at Besaid – it was underground, and though it was well lit (it had plenty of windows), only a select few actually knew what was inside. Before he could get his hopes up much higher, I added, "If Kimahri wants to escort her, that's fine. But forget getting in Wakka, I'm a private person for a reason."

Wakka nodded, and walked toward Besaid. He must have been training, because he had a few wounds on him, and his Blitzball was showing signs of wear and tear. I flicked my wrist, and sent a Cure spell at him, to which he turned, and gave me a slight salute, before turning around, and walking away.

A wonderful thing, all the training I've had. I can utilize both black and white magic regularly. My 'tactician' skills (inflicting status or the like) were not as good, because I'd chosen to mix magic and fighting. The Sphere Grid I chose from Home reflected that – primarily, the skills I gained were related to dealing damage, lowering armor / magic defense, and casting spells. Not that Wakka or anyone around here used the things – for all that they were dead useful, Yevon frowned on them, because we Al Bhed have a role in their manufacture. It pisses them off that they've yet to steal the secret to making them, and they won't ever be able to.

I'm frankly amazed at the stupidity of Yevon. Sphere Grids are one of the most useful things for travelers – they help absorb the energy (experience) that fiends grant their defeater, accelerate the learning curve of spells, and grant overdrives more often. So what if Al Bhed make them? Their summoners wouldn't die as often…

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and stood. Most the villagers probably thought I was crazy, staring off into the distance while sitting on the hill like that. But because they tend to avoid walking down the path, it makes for a peaceful setting with a good view, and it helps me think. The occasional fiend doesn't bother me, they all end up dead with either my glaive, one of my katanas, or two kukris buried in them. My reflexes are too well honed for them to sneak up on me, and I've refused to let my skills atrophy.

With my thoughts still going at a mile a minute, I headed down toward my house. Knowing Yuna, she would probably want to use the room that I'd given to her to decorate in whatever style she wanted.

My house… well, that was something that puzzled most of the villagers. And of course, they were curious, probably because of the fact that I blasted a hole in the ground using some explosives, though I claimed they were bomb-fiends.

After I punched in the combo into the electronic lock, and used my key to open the door, I smiled at the feeling of cool air gently blowing out, even as I moved inside, and shut the door. I might as well enjoy it, Yuna's final test will be soon, and with it, changes. I think she's due to designate her guardians soon, too.

I'll have to remember to slip her a Sphere Grid…

&&&&&

Yuna did exactly what I predicted – she made for her room (which was in essence a living room), a pensive look on her face. She took her usual seat, and I sat across the small table from her, waiting patiently. Finally, Yuna said, "Cabranes… the temple priest told me that I will be starting my trial next month."

I nodded slightly – that was something I expected. The old bastard liked to scare apprentices by letting them work themselves into a nervous frenzy. Old coot. If I had my way, they'd find out when I gathered their close friends, took 'em to the door, and told them to get in and become a summoner. Of course, that's strictly against Yevon's rules. Resisting the urge to smirk at the mental vision of the old man's face twisted in utter shock, I asked quietly, "Nervous?"

Yuna nodded, looking down. "Yes… I'm sorr…"

Before she could complete herself, I interrupted, "Don't apologize. I was the same way the first time I left home for an extended period. Your uncle is a slave driver, I swear. Glad I got out from under his thumb."

Yuna slowly looked up, and then gave me a weak smile, telling me that she knew I was trying to cheer her up, but it hadn't worked. I looked away, toward the toys that Yuna had thought were interesting (nothing technological, just simple 'infinite motion' toys), thinking. I had to find some way to distract her from her trial; otherwise she'd have a nervous breakdown. Finally, an idea hit me – Cid had been after me recently to at least take Yuna on a trip to Bikanel, to visit Rikku, who had been driving him insane. He'd scheduled her for a salvage mission, but they didn't leave for another two weeks. My boat only needed four days to get there, and Yuna had rarely been able to meet Rikku, Cid was too overprotective to let her go into dangerous territory controlled by Yevon bastards. I didn't blame him on that, not after what they did, but it did cost him…

I softly said, "Yuna, I've got an idea. How about you go on a… oh… nineteen day trip to Bikanel? Rikku's been asking for you."

Yuna, who had been staring off into space, nervously fidgeting, started and asked, "Really?"

I nodded, and Yuna smiled. "I'd like to go…" her face fell, and she continued, "But I don't think Lulu or Wakka will allow me to go to Bikanel."

I frowned, then sighed. She had a point. Lulu was alright – she probably knew I was Al Bhed, but didn't care, but Wakka… if we went to Home, there would be hell to pay. Kimahri was another matter – the Ronso frankly didn't care. So long as Yuna was happy, and not in danger, he would not care, nor speak about anything unless he felt it was justified… and he was more demanding than Yuna. He knew I was an Al Bhed, with machina in my home, yet didn't say a word, since it was obvious that Yuna considered my home a place where she could relax. Ever since that 'lesson' two years ago that made her break down and cry, she's needed a refuge, one that I provided. She has a key, and knew the combination to get inside, just in case I wasn't around, and needed a place to be alone. Wakka, while well meaning, was the type to crowd her, and never know that she wanted to be alone. Lulu, on the other hand… Yuna sometimes had a hard time exposing her weakness to Lulu, according to her. I didn't get it myself, but it could just be a girl thing.

I finally ventured, "Well, we could just bring Kimahri. He might not like the heat, but I've modified a Blizzard spell to cool down things, he should be able to manage then."

Yuna stared at me for a moment, then said in amusement, "That should be handy."

I nodded with a smile, and then asked, "Well?"

Yuna's smile faded, and she looked thoughtful again. After nearly a minute's time, where she spoke quietly to herself for a few moments, she finally said, "I think I can manage it. Lulu might be suspicious, though."

I sighed. Lulu was Yuna's big sister for a reason, she always gave me a suspicious glare whenever I was too close for her. What she didn't realize was that Yuna, when she chose to become a summoner, also chose to not leave a widow or lover behind when she died. She'd sworn off love, even though I know she likes to read romance stories. I don't agree with her decision on the matter, but… it's not my place to tell her that. I can hardly judge her, when I've done the same. "Maybe if you explain that we're only platonic friends, no possible romance?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, I tried that, she didn't believe it. You know Lulu, she's stubborn."

I nodded, then rubbed my temples. Lulu was going to be the problem. I voiced aloud, "Maybe we should bring her with?"

Yuna gasped, and said quickly, "NO!"

I looked at Yuna quizzically, as she blushed. She didn't apologize, which was better – we've been working on the things that Yevon has been hammering into her. She elaborated after fighting off her blush successfully, "Please… she can't come."

I nodded slowly, and said quietly, "Well, we can always sneak off. You have that recording sphere, right? Leave it in your temple room, with a message that you're going to visit relatives, and that Kimahri is with you. Lulu trusts him to keep things straight."

Yuna frowned at the suggestion, and I could tell she was looking for another option, but there really weren't any. She liked the idea too much to give it up (I think she wanted to say goodbye to Rikku properly, the two were cousins, and friends, albeit distant ones), but at the same time, I could tell she didn't like the option I gave her, probably because of how Lulu would react.

Finally, she said quietly, "Tomorrow. Where is your boat docked at?"

I said with a smile, "Just meet me here. Pack somewhat light, ok? My boat can't carry a ton of luggage, and I need to haul some gear from Home on the way back. I'm running low on spare parts for the lighting system, and the power cores need some repairs with tools I don't have."

Just like they were agreeing, the lights flickered, before going back on. I sighed, and shook my head morosely as Yuna giggled, "Looks like it agrees."

I gave her a faked glare, and muttered, "Remind me to take a hammer to the lights if they keep behaving like that."

Yuna rose from her seat, and said, "I'll be here. We'd best stay apart for the rest of the day."

I nodded, and walked off to the core electronics room. Maybe it was just faulty wiring…


	2. Watery Trips

Watery trips:

Yuna showed up about an hour after I woke, the small satchel over her shoulder probably full of clothing and a few snacks, while Kimahri had a similar burden. The last time Yuna had gone on a small trip to learn the basics of surviving in the wild, she'd packed so heavily, even Kimahri couldn't haul all her stuff. After that, Lulu and myself taught her how to travel lightly. It took her awhile, but Yuna got it down. It also provided plenty of potential blackmail potential against her, but I really didn't need it anyway. I'd settle for 'embarrassing Yuna' stories.

I shifted my pack, which was mostly full of foodstuffs and a few changes of clothing, and then stepped outside, locking the door shut, and setting the system into security mode. With that on, it would take an Al Bhed cracking team to break into the place. Which was the purpose of the system… or maybe I'm paranoid. Not quite sure.

I motioned for Yuna to follow me, and the three of us walked through the twilight of dawn in Besaid, heading for the small, virtually unknown beach, where I'd placed the mid-sized boat in a hidden cove.

The walk was quiet, punctuated with yawns from Yuna on occasion, but otherwise, undisturbed. The fiend population was changing from 'nighttime fiends' to 'daytime fiends', so they were fighting each other, rather than pestering travelers.

We made it to the cove unmolested, and I punched in another combination into a hidden panel, a secret door opening when I did so. Yuna gave me a sleepy but amused look, walking in after Kimahri. I followed them inside, ignoring Yuna's shocked exhalation.

The ship I had was a small one, intended for at maximum, six people. Conditions would be cramped then, since there were only two 'staterooms', and those rooms weren't exactly large. Thankfully, I could pilot the thing with the training I'd had as a kid, so getting it prepped for launch was easy enough.

Yuna did try to help, but I politely banished her to the sheltered helm, as I double checked the engine, com system, and foodstuffs. Once that was done, I went into the helm myself, gave Yuna an apologetic smile, and manipulated the controls, starting the engine up, and slowly pulling it out of the hidden dock, and out of the hidden cove. I didn't even have to blow something up to find the place, I'd stumbled across it. Must have seen some use in the long-distant past, because even now, it looked maintained, if a bit old.

Once we were away from Besaid, I put on the autopilot, and then abandoned the helm, instead going onto the deck, and standing near Yuna, who was looking into the distance. Kimahri, as usual, was keeping an eye on her from nearby. Softly, I called, "We'll be there in four days at max, two and a half if the weather is kind."

Yuna turned, and commented, "This ship… it moves fast."

I nodded, feeling the wind whip by. It did move fast, which was how I'd asked. I didn't need hauling capacity or space, I just needed a boat that could move, was reliable, and could carry the minor equipment that I needed to pick up from Home once in awhile. It wasn't as fast as an airship was supposed to be, but until Cid finds the damn thing (he's been hunting for it for a few years now), boats are the fastest way to get around Spira. Chocobos might run fast, but they're nothing on a good machina engine. Unlike chocobos, the engine doesn't get tired, or sick. It hardly even needs fuel, since it was based on an ancient machina that seemed to draw energy from pyreflies or something, because I didn't need to fill up a physical tank, like some of us had to do with certain machina, usually the huge ones.

Softly, I asked, "Yuna, what's bothering you?"

She turned, and gave me a weak faked smile, before saying, "This… this is the farthest I've been away from Besaid, since I was taken there when I was young. It feels… strange."

I gave her a knowing smile, and nodded. "It always does. You want to train your white magic while we wait?"

Yuna smiled, and said quietly, "Thanks."

I watched carefully as she cast a Cure spell on me, judging the strength of the magic. Yuna knew fully well that I actually could use Cura, but she needed to get down Cure first.

&&&&&

Three days later, I slowed the engine, as Bikanel's primary port appeared in the distance. Each of us had taken the trip somewhat differently; Yuna was often up late at night, watching the stars, Kimarhi rarely was up and about, except for eating (he apparently was mildly seasick), and I tended to sleep for twelve hour stretches at unpredictable hours. Yuna's spellwork had improved (Yevon's teaching style really sucks), and she could reliably cast Cure whenever she wanted. Of course, because of the drain on her resources, she slept at even odder hours than I did, and ate more than Kimahri. Though that wasn't saying much, if he wasn't blue, I'd say that he was about ready to turn green.

I called out to Yuna, who was awake, though yawning from just waking up, "We're there." Kimahri was still sleeping, which was just as well… he hadn't been sleeping well.

I slowed the ship again, as we pulled into the port. The guardian machina turned away, ignoring the ship, as I pulled it into dock. I jumped down from the helm, heading straight to the ropes, tying the ship onto the pier. I looked over at Yuna, who was looking pensive, and called out, "Do me a favor, and let Kimahri sleep. Poor guy's seasick. We'll head for Home once he's awake."

Yuna nodded slightly, then covered a yawn. "We'll be safe here?"

I pointed to the machina guards, and said lazily, "Yevon doesn't come here, and no one starts trouble on the docks. Those machina aren't for decoration. And… I've got a rep here, Yuna. No one will bother you, so long as I'm around."

Yuna nodded, and slowly turned, walking back inside. I guess she was going to get some extra shuteye. I didn't blame her, I felt tired too. Extended trips where I'm not walking tend to do that to me as well.

&&&&&

I shook Yuna slightly, making the brown haired apprentice stir slowly, and look up at me tiredly from her berth, a hammock that was one of three in the small room. "Nnn… time to go?"

I nodded, and she slowly shook her head, starting to stretch. With a shake of my head, I walked out, giving Kimahri, who was standing on the pier a slight nod. The Ronso looked happy to be on solid ground, though I didn't blame him the slightest for that.

Yuna came out with a look of steely determination on her face, and motioned for me to lead on. Shaking my head with a grin, I complied. Yuna… she gets strange like that, at times. It's like her inner character, though repressed by Yevon, flashes out at times.

We walked out into the desert, no one giving us warnings since I was recognized as a guy who knew his way to Home blindfolded (sadists did make me do that). After a few minutes, I bopped myself on the head, and cast the modified Blizzard spell on Kimahri, the Ronso shooting me a suspicious look, which I shrugged off with an airy comment of, "Ronso pride does not do well in the desert. Your fur might work well for the mountain, but here, it'll work against you."

Kimahri surprisingly nodded, and didn't comment any further. Yuna gave me a slight smile, the three of us were basically positioned in a flat line, with myself in the center, guiding. We didn't talk much, since Yuna had learned the basics of desert travel – don't waste water (even though it would be a relatively short trip, and each of us had a canteen), and Kimahri was his usual quiet self.

After a half hour, Yuna commented, "Phew. It's harder than I thought… Cabranes, could you cast that spell on me?"

I nodded, and made a gesture. With a burst of cooling air, Yuna was covered with a blue aura, and the air around her visibly cooled. Yuna let out a breath of relief, and I smiled at her absently. "Feeling better?" At her nod, I chuckled, and muttered quietly, "Greenhorns. Can't take the heat…"

Yuna pouted at me, and I laughed, letting her know I was teasing.

We kept on walking, taking on the occasional fiend in our group of three, but some of my handiwork was still present – fiend numbers were low. Our fighting style was simple, really – Kimahri guarded Yuna, and I dealt with the fiends. It was a welcome change from the weaklings at Besaid, since I got to cut loose. Cutting a Zu in two with a single blow was a bit excessive (didn't even use an overdrive), but still enjoyable to fully let loose the power I'd worked so hard to achieve.

We reached the large (and somewhat ugly / squat) building of Home about an hour before sunset. I was a bit disappointed in that there had not been any sandworms to slaughter, but the things were solitary, and rarer than most fiends in Bikanel. Yuna stopped at the sight, and asked me, "Is that… Home?"

I nodded, and turned to look at Yuna curiously. "You've never been here before?"

At her slow shake of head, I exhaled in surprise, then muttered a curse. "Well then, I'm going to show you two around until you get used to the place. Let's get in before the sun sets, it gets cold here fast."

Yuna and Kimahri followed after me as I headed directly for the entryway. The guard (I didn't recognize him, must be new) looked at me suspiciously, and asked, "Fru yna oui?" (Who are you?)

I smirked, and replied in Spiran, "Cabranes. Now alert Cid that I'm here to meet with him, or I'll do it myself."

He narrowed his eyes, and spoke into his radio device (useful things, those). I didn't even have to wait five seconds to hear Cid shouting through the device, "Cabranes, frah E kad so ryhtc uh oui, E's kuehk du syga oui naknad ajan mayjehk dra ecmyht!" (Cabranes, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to make you regret ever leaving the island!)

I took the mike from the startled guard, and shouted back, "Peda sa umt syh! Oui luimth'd syga y fiend vnus Besaid dnaspma, mad ymuha sa! E tuh'd nasaspan oui kuehk du Zanarkand du gelg fiend ycc!" (Bite me old man! You couldn't make a fiend from Besaid tremble, let alone me! I don't remember you going to Zanarkand to kick fiend ass!)

Yuna looked at me in surprise (she must have heard Zanarkand during the discussion), and I shrugged, giving her a weak grin. "Yevon says a lot of things. Doesn't mean we listen to 'em. The fiends are tough, but I set foot on so-called holy ground without being struck dead. Didn't enter the cloister of trials, though, so maybe that's the sacred ground…"

Yuna gave me a long look, before slowly nodding. "I guess I understand… you just sought to fight fiends, not cause trouble?"

I nodded, and she looked somewhat relieved. The look faded though, so I turned, and spotted a chrome-dome and a blond teenager rushing through the corridors. One, the chrome-dome, was shouting threats, while the other was just ignoring him, running far faster than he was. Rikku, unless I missed my guess.

She was the first out, and blew past the startled guard, only giving me a quick glare before she shouted, "Yunie!" and tackled the startled Yuna to the ground in a hug.

I chuckled at the sight, and sent a Fira toward where Cid was about to be, the explosion of flame making him skid to a stop, and giving me enough time to pry Rikku off her startled cousin. I added dryly, "You two need to get together more."

Rikku aimed a punch at me, but the sight of Kimarhi giving her a scowl made her back off, and help Yuna up while keeping an eye on the Ronso. They've all met before, if I remember right, but Kimarhi still creeps Rikku out a bit.

Yuna said, as she got onto her feet, "It's good to see you too, Rikku."

Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand, and spoke quickly, saying, "Yuna, come with me… I want to show you something!"

Yuna nodded, and was led away by Rikku, Kimahri tailing her. I smiled slightly at the sight, and waited for Cid to walk over. When he walked around the hole in the ground, he started up, shouting, "Fryd eh dra hysa uv machina fana oui drehgehk?!!!" (What in the name of machina were you thinking?!!!)

I glared at him, and said coldly, "E hajan bnusecat yhodrehk. Zicd dryd E fuimt gaab yh aoa uh ran. E tet." (I never promised anything. Just that I would keep an eye on her. I did.)

Cid scowled at me, but I had him to rights – he hadn't said 'kidnap my niece'… well, that hadn't been the agreement, though he added that on at the end like a bastard. I kept an eye on her, he got off my case for blowing up the potential airship find when I was fighting off the fiend that guarded it. Weird ass fiend too, almost like a sleigh, with two statues with one arm as the 'dogs'. My overdrive had caused an explosion to destroy the fiend, but I'd put too much energy into it, and nailed the fuel tank of the airship somehow, taking the whole point of the mission out. Hardly my fault though, Spellrage does what it sounds like – sends out destructive spells out in every direction where I perceive a threat to be coming from. I can't get Omega Arts down unfortunately, so I have to make due. He finally responded, "Veha. Oui pnuikrd ran rana du gaab ran cyva druikr?" (Fine. You brought her here to keep her safe though?)

I shook my head, and he sighed. I said softly, "E pnuikrd ran rana du cyo kuutpoa, ev cra fyhdc, yht caa dra rusa ran sudran ryt mejat eh vun y vaf oaync. Hud du mulg ran ib eh dra cyhldis... yht tuh'd dno ed. Cra'c hud ajah y cissuhan oad, cra'c uh ran 'satedydeuh' dneb." (I brought her here to say goodbye, if she wants, and see the home her mother had lived in for a few years. Not to lock her up in the sanctum… and don't try it. She's not even a summoner yet, she's on her 'meditation' trip.)

Cid arched a very faint eyebrow (he was loosing hair there too), then turned, looking toward Home. "Get, cra'c so heala... so pmuut. E ghuf ed'c ran meva, pid E fyhd du bnudald ran... fryd ryc Yevon tuha vun ran?" (Kid, she's my niece… my blood. I know it's her life, but I want to protect her… what has Yevon done for her?)

I whispered softly in response, "Hudrehk pid dno du pnayg ran cbened, yht syga ran lno." (Nothing but try to break her spirit, and make her cry.) I raised my voice, and said sharply, "Lymm sa get ykyeh, yht oui'mm pa cbundehk dfu haf pmylg aoac." (Call me kid again, and you'll be sporting two new black eyes.) Cid didn't respond to the first comment, nor the second, but eventually slumped his shoulders. "E's yvnyet du ycg... pid ryc cra syta oui ran kiynteyh?" (I'm afraid to ask… but has she made you her guardian?)

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me, and replied, "Cra rych'd ybbuehdat yho oad, yc vyn yc E ghuf. Ed'c buccepma druikr, E kad dra vaamehk dryd cra dnicdc sa suna dryh Wakka un Lulu cusadesac." (She hasn't appointed any yet, as far as I know. It's possible though, I get the feeling that she trusts me more than Wakka or Lulu sometimes.)

Cid snorted, and said, "Knayd. Huf uin daysc femm ryja du vekrd ykyehcd oui du kad du ran. Yht ev dryd yeh'd ahuikr, Yevon'c paah cahtehk uid bnupac, muugehk vun dra vaf cissuhanc fa gethybbat." (Great. Now our teams will have to fight against you to get to her. And if that ain't enough, Yevon's been sending out probes, looking for the few summoners we kidnapped.)

I walked up beside him, and said, "Lyh'd ramb oui drana. Oui ghuf so ubeheuh uh drec." (Can't help you there. You know my opinion on this.)

Cid glared at me, and then nodded. "Tuh'd drehg E tuh'd ryda oui vun ed. Hu uha cruimt drnuf yfyo draen mejac du cyja druca ihknydavim pycdyntc. Pyr... sygehk y cdydia, yht ullyceuhymmo crufehk y cekh uv nacbald..." (Don't think I don't hate you for it. No one should throw away their lives to save those ungrateful bastards. Bah… making a statue, and occasionally showing a sign of respect…)

I chuckled, and walked away. It's an old line of debate between the two of us (when I'm not trying to slug Cid for being an ass), and neither of us can sway the other. So rather than getting into another argument, I followed the path Yuna had been led along, which led to the bazaar that was in the heart of Home.

There was a mass of people, as usual, but instead of walking toward the weapons part of the market, I walked toward where I suspected Rikku would take Yuna, the feminine part of it. A few of the vendors that I knew, I nodded to (earning a surprised look – I'd been away for some time, the rumor mill must have caught on), and eventually found Yuna, with Kimahri serving as bag-carrier, and burdened down with what looked like ten bags. I shook my head, and tapped her on the shoulder, making her whirl in surprise, then blink. "Oh… Cabranes? Rikku said you'd be with Cid for the rest of the day."

I shot a glare at Rikku, and said casually, "Nah. No offense, but… well, we don't get along too well. Ever since I blew up that wreck accidentally…"

Rikku commented in a louder tone, "Ylletahdymmo? Fa luimth'd ajah ica dra clnyb sadym, dra drehk fyc dudymat!" (Accidentally? We couldn't even use the scrap metal, the thing was totaled!)

I chuckled, and said calmly, "Veha. Kad y fiend cxiyt du ryhtma dryd drehk, yht caa ruf famm drao vyen. E pad yd maycd cajahdo veja banlahd lyciymdo nyda." (Fine. Get a fiend squad to handle that thing, and see how well they fair. I bet at least seventy five percent casualty rate.)

Rikku slumped, and said in Spiran, "No bet. They'd be wiped out fighting it, most our squads were turned into machina handling squads, and pops relaxed their training regimen. They're not as insane as you are."

Yuna looked a bit lost, so I said with a shrug, "We were arguing about the fiend that was guarding it. I fought it off by myself, but I doubt a fiend-elimination squad could even survive it, and bet on a casualty rate of seventy five percent."

Yuna remained silent, though she nodded slightly, giving me a weak smile. "I'd agree with you… you're the one that handles any of the fiends that get blown in by storms, and it seems like you're holding back usually."

Rikku walked away, leading Yuna, commenting, "Usually, he is. Until you've seen his insane overkill overdrive, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Limit break overdrive! That's what the Sphere Grid calls it, Rikku! And Yuna will need a few of 'em." Not to mention, it's called Grand Cross, the weaker of the two (just a chain of overdrives with a finishing move)… and that's not even Omega Arts, which I still can't even get to work for me.

Rikku turned at that, and then turned toward the combat section of the fair, Yuna following almost eagerly. I hurried my pace to get beside Yuna, sending Kimahri a sympathetic look as I did so.

Once we were in the area, I took the lead, and found my favorite weapons shop. The old man was a good smith, and knew how to make good weapons. He didn't enchant them with any abilities, but I didn't mind either, you could always go to another booth to get those customized to your personal preference. He gave me a surprised look, then called out, "Yr, Cabranes. E fyc fuhtanehk frah oui fuimt nadinh. E zicd vehecrat y gydyhy, yna oui ehdanacdat?" (Ah, Cabranes. I was wondering when you would return. I just finished a katana, are you interested?)

I shook my head, and said, Hu, E's hud rana vun socamv. E's rana vun cbrana knetc, uha fynneun cad vun y Ronso… uha dyldeleyh. Rikku, oui kud ouinc?" (No, I'm not here for myself. I'm here for Sphere Grids, one warrior set for a Ronso… one tactician. Rikku, you got yours?)

Rikku nodded, while the man went into a bag he kept on him, muttering a few choice profanities under his breath that I heard. He came out with two Sphere Grids, and said, "E vuiht ouin dyldeleyh knet, pid Ronso caddehkc yna rynt du lusa po, hud silr tasyht. Uhmo uha E ryja ec y kahanymecd fedr Ultima ihtan y caneac uv mulgc, pid ed madc dra ican lruuca fradran du pa y fynneun, syka, un dreav fedr y ihmulgehk cbrana." (I found your tactician grid, but Ronso settings are hard to come by, not much demand. Only one I have is a generalist with Ultima under a series of locks, but it lets the user choose whether to be a warrior, mage, or thief with a unlocking sphere.)

I sighed, and said, "Ghufehk dra tasyht vun Ronso cbrana knetc… veha. Kiacc E kuddy red dra Cbrana cdyht, yht belg ib y vaf ihmulganc." (Knowing the demand for Ronso Sphere Grids… fine. Guess I gotta hit the Sphere stand, and pick up a few unlockers.)

The old man sent me an apologetic look, and handed me the two grids. I gave him the Gil in payment, then handed Kimahri the Ronso Grid. He had to set down a few bags, but took it. On realizing what it was, he freed his other hand, and began to carefully examine it, looking toward Yuna once for confirmation. When she nodded, he held it in both hands, sealing it to him, and then began to punch a few keys, examining the settings. He looked up at me once, and I said in Spiran, "You won't find level four unlockers here, they're too damn rare. But level one, two, and three we can buy here, so you can choose your setting. But if you need a three, it'll cost us nearly as much as the whole grid… so don't ask for one unless you're sure beyond a doubt."

Kimahri nodded, and held the head inclination for a brief second, a silent thanks. Rikku arched her eyebrow, and asked, "How much Gil did you pay for that?"

I chuckled, and said, "Regular customer discount. Take the usual price, and shave ten percent off."

Rikku whistled, and I walked toward the mage stand. The woman wasn't as familiar with me as the old man was, but I had been a common sight in the bazaar when I was there, so she nodded a greeting to me, and hardly looked surprised when I stopped inside. I said quietly (since she didn't have much patience for loudmouths), "E haat y freda syka yht pmylg syka Cbrana Knet, uha freda syka cdyvv, yht y ahlryhdat nehk fedr aqdny syhy ahryhlasahdc." (I need a white mage and black mage Sphere Grid, one white mage staff, and a enchanted ring with extra mana enhancements.)

The woman's eyebrows shot up at the requests (Sphere Grids were pricey, and the staff / ring weren't exactly cheap either), but she complied, digging into a nearby bag, asking, "Risyh un Ronso?" (Human or Ronso?)

I responded quickly, "Risyh vun pudr." (Human for both.)

She nodded absently, then produced two Sphere Grids, and then took off a staff from the display, and a gold colored ring, before pausing. She turned to me, and asked, "Ruf silr aqdny syhy?" (How much extra mana?)

I frowned and thought, and finally said, "Veja un dah banlahd." (Five or ten percent.)

She put down the ring, and picked up a silver colored one, adding it to the bag that held the other items. Once that was done, she named a price that made Rikku wince, and I raised my eyebrow at. "Oui'na zugehk, nekrd?" (You're joking, right?)

The woman frowned at me, and said, "Oui'na kejehk ed du Yevonites, lunnald? Cid'c untanc, fa kad yc silr Gil vnus dras yc fa lyh…" (You're giving it to Yevonites, correct? Cid's orders, we get as much Gil from them as we can…)

Rikku interrupted, "Vunkad dryd, ed'c vun dra aqbnacc binbuca uv kiyntehk uha uv uin ufh." (Forget that, it's for the express purpose of guarding one of our own.)

The woman looked Rikku over, then shrugged, and named a much more sane price, of about one hundred fifty thousand Gil. I had that much (after all, fiend slaying can rack up quite a large amount of Gil), and drained about half that remained of my supply of Gil, giving it to her in exchange. Once that was done, I handed Yuna the staff, ring, and Sphere Grid, which she looked at in shock, saying hesitantly after she sealed it to her (I'd shown her, and Kimahri, how to), "It feels like my magic is more powerful… and more abundant…"

Rikku said with a smile, "Sphere Grids do that to you. Put the ring on, Cabranes bargained for a special one."

Yuna gave me a skeptical look for a moment, then slowly placed it on her left ring finger (she was right handed), before a soft glow enveloped her. "Oh…"

Rikku chuckled, and said, "Told you. Now come on, I only have ten days here before I have to leave on a mission."

I prevented Rikku from leaving with Yuna until we had a few unlocking spheres, and a few general spheres, and had taught the two of them how to use them on a Sphere Grid. After that, I relieved Kimahri of his bags, and took them to Rikku's room (she was still living with Cid), and dumped them, before walking to my room to catch some shuteye.


	3. Returning Home

A/N: Eheheh... uhm... right, it's been awhile since I updated. I figured I might as well update this first, considering I'm likely to update more than half of my fanfics before the night is over.

Anyway, for those people that have been reading, but not reviewing, might I make a request? Yeah, it's what you think it is. I'm not begging, nor am I threatening to not update until I get x number of reviews. But I will say truthfully that reviews encourage me to spend more time on a particular fanfic. Probably true with almost all authors, positive reinforcement and all that. So if you like this story, leave a review. And that's all I'm saying.

* * *

Returning Home:

Rikku was reluctant, but left on Cid's orders with her brother, heading out to sea to get the other airship that had just been confirmed in existing, and was apparently in good repair. Yuna and Kimahri had gotten a whirlwind tour of Home and the surrounding area, especially one oasis. Rikku was fond of the place for some reason, and liked to go out there often, sometimes taking Yuna on a girls only trip. Kimahri still tagged along, but he kept his distance, while I stayed out of it.

The days were a haze to me, to be honest. I couldn't remember much of them, just a lot of shopping, visiting places and Rikku's friends (I mostly played bodyguard), and the occasional trip into the desert.

It was the final day of Yuna's stay in Bikanel, and since Rikku wasn't around, she looked a bit lost to me. We were in the bazaar, and Yuna was looking for a gift to get Lulu and Wakka. Kimahri already had a new spear, which he'd gotten on his own. It did have Al Bhed lettering down the wooden edge of it, but it had a very lethal spear-point, and could even be used as a slashing weapon, since the edges were sharp enough.

Eventually, Yuna sighed, somewhat defeated. Lulu had traveled as a guardian before, and her doll was one of the fiend variants, which tended to be a bit more powerful than the weapons humans could make, and if she wanted to beat Lulu's moogle, she would have to pay more money than she could afford. Wakka was the same way, since he'd gone to Luca enough times to have bought one of the better blitzballs there, and Home's bazaar didn't even carry the weapons, most Al Bhed preferred a blade or gun of some kind, rather than a somewhat stupid blitzball as a weapon. I kept that opinion to myself, but some of the merchants didn't, making Yuna look rather surprised. A few were hostile to her, but when I made it clear that she wasn't to be messed with (I threw one of the bastards headlong into a wall for mouthing off), they restrained the insults.

She turned to me, and said quietly, "Uhm… can we find Cid? I want to leave soon… I'm sort of homesick." She gave a weak laugh at that (after all, summoners do not get homesick according to Yevon), and I nodded, gesturing for her to stand beside me, while Kimahri trailed a bit behind the two of us. Home was a maze to the uninitiated for a reason, and it made it difficult for Yuna to get around without getting lost.

After a few winding corridors, I reached one of the command rooms where Cid tended to be in, barking orders and the like, and shoved the door open. Normally, the polite thing to do would be use the keypad, and enter your authorization code. But I still preferred the brute strength method, it pissed Cid off more.

The chrome-dome was inside, and looked pissed off as he shouted at me, "Did you have to do that?!"

I nodded, and said in return, "Yup." I looked toward Yuna, and she shook her head with a smile, before saying, "Uncle Cid? Can I have a word?"

Cid froze, and then nodded slowly, taking Yuna by the shoulder, and gently guiding her into one of the nearby conference rooms. Kimahri followed to the door, while I waited at the entryway, giving the curious command crew a dirty look. "Fryd yna oui muugehk yd?" (What are you looking at?)

Apparently, the reputation I have as a fiend-slayer was still good around Home, they looked away, and went back to their own amusements. I really didn't know what the hell the purpose of the rooms were, whenever I came in (read that as barged in, kicking in the door as I did so), they always were playing one of the more complicated strategy games, and never working, even with Cid around.

After five minutes, Cid came out, looking a bit teary-eyed, while Yuna looked visibly upset. She embraced him, then slowly walked toward the door. I walked out just in front of her, then waited for her to walk out herself. Once Kimarhi was out, I slammed the door shut, and asked, "Ready to go?"

Yuna nodded, the corner of her lips quivering, and while I gave her a sympathetic look, I didn't comment, instead just guiding her through Home, and out to the desert. I put a cooling spell on both of them, then walked toward the distant docks. Since Yuna had made it an early start today, we'd make it to the pier before sunset, and be able to launch without waiting a day. Kimahri would have to control his stomach, but at least I had stocked up, and picked up the supplies I needed.

There weren't many fiends, and the three of us did the same tactic that we had on the way there – I took out the fiends or rogue machina, while Kimahri guarded Yuna in case they chose to attack her, which did happen twice. There wasn't much conversation, Yuna was off in her own thoughts, and I chose not to bother her.

Kimahri was distinctly unhappy when we reached the docks, but I hurriedly boarded the ship, and prepped it, not wanting to waste precious daylight, since the sun was threatening to set. Yuna gave me a hand where she could, and we were thankfully away from the island before the sun set. Once the ship was far enough away for me to turn on the autopilot, I went into Yuna's room, and sat down on the hammock opposite hers. The lighting system wasn't very good, providing light that was barely better than candlelight, but enough to read by. Yuna looked over at me, setting down the small paperback she must have picked up with Rikku, before saying softly, "Is it true, that the… that Cid is trying to kidnap summoners against their will?"

I nodded slowly, and said just as quietly, "Yes. Most of the Al Bhed agree with his viewpoint."

Yuna asked, "What about you?"

I shook my head slowly, and nearly whispered, "If a summoner wants to sacrifice their life for Spira, then that is their decision, no one else's… well, maybe their friends and family have a bit of a say, but not complete strangers..." I laughed weakly, and added, "When I heard what Cid was doing, I decked him. He still jumps when I threaten to give him a black eye."

Yuna laughed, and said in a more normal tone, "I… was worried you were sent to kidnap me, when I found out."

I smiled, and commented, "No, I wasn't. Originally, I was just there because I'd pissed Cid off too much, and he wanted me off of Bikanel, and doing something useful for him. I was supposed to keep an eye on you, and potentially persuade you to stay at Bikanel, where Cid could talk you out of becoming a summoner, or 'nab you if became one. Like I'd do that, really…"

Yuna, who was thankfully confident on who I was, and what motivated me, said in a gentle tone, "Thank you, Cabranes."

I waved her off, and commented with a tired smile, "For what?" When she looked about ready to answer, I added, "Don't answer that, I don't want to know. Look… Yuna, I know this is considered rude, but… when you become a summoner, can I tag along, even if I'm not a guardian?"

Yuna froze for a few moments, then began to laugh, bending over. I looked at her, completely confused, until she explained shakily, "In my note… I said I was going with two of my guardians… hehe… and that Lulu and Wakka, on reading it, were my guardians as well, but not until I got back…" Yuna straightened, looking almost pained from laughing, and added, "You've been my guardian since we left Besaid, and I completely forgot… assuming you want to be one."

I smiled, and flipped Yuna a mana sphere that one of the fiends dropped, Yuna catching it barely. "Yeah, I'm in. You know Wakka will be pissed when he finds out I'm Al Bhed, right?"

Yuna nodded, and then shrugged. "He has his reasons… which I don't agree with… but he won't find out from me that you are Al Bhed. I don't think he's going to figure it out on his own, unless you start speaking in your language or another giveaway."

I slowly nodded, and added softly, "It's your language too, Yuna."

She stiffened, and nodded hesitantly. "Uhm… could you… teach me? I want to know the language my mother grew up knowing, even if it is against Yevon to learn the language."

I mentally cheered (I'd been hoping she would ask), and said warmly "We'll start in the morning, alright?" At her nod, I called out, "Hekrd", and walked out.

&&&&&

The autopilot chimed, and I looked up from my seated position beside Yuna. That meant we were less than thirty minutes away from Besaid. A double-chime meant for me to get to the helm so I could guide the ship in, and a triple chime in rapid tempo meant 'get your ass up here yesterday'. I looked back down, and said, "Thirty minutes until we're there."

Kimahri, leaning against the railing, said for the first time in awhile, "Kimahri glad. Kimahri not like ocean."

I smiled, and said, "Al Bhed have the desert, Ronso have the mountain, right?" At Kimahri's nod, I gave him a weak smile (at least we hadn't hit any nasty storms, just one that was blowing past, hardly messing with the ocean), and turned back to Yuna, who was gaining proficiency with Al Bhed slowly, but steadily. She could get one word in ten at least, one word in three for when I used simple sentences that a young child might. It wasn't great progress, but considering she's never been bilingual like I have my whole life, I wasn't too surprised. Yevon makes it a pain in the ass for most Al Bhed, since they never learn Spiran when they're young, so they suffer for it if they ever go to the mainland. I was lucky enough that my parents believed I should grow up knowing both languages, so I could blend in no matter where I went… excluding my eyes, of course.

I shook of the brief wave of melancholy caused by remembering them, and said to Yuna, "We'd best call it quits. I'm going to have to pull this thing in soon, and it looks like you're getting a headache from working this hard."

Yuna looked away, and said softly, "It's not that bad."

I rested a hand on her shoulder, and walked toward the bridge, saying softly, "Yuna, you'll get it. I was raised to know Spiran and Al Bhed… you only learned Spiran. It's natural for me to think in both languages, you have to translate it, and that's hard. Some Al Bhed at Home have the reverse problem you do… they don't know Spiran, and learn it the same way you are. It's difficult… especially when your tutor is nearly your age, or younger." I shook my head, remembering the number of times I had to teach someone Sprian, and how frustrating it could be.

Yuna nodded hesitantly, then looked off into the distance. I went up to the helm, and took control of the wheel, heading for the hidden dock. I'd prefer to keep my bolt-hole secret, just in case I might need it.

&&&&&

I sealed the door, and gestured for Yuna and Kimahri to get moving. A few fiends tried to attack, but a Thunder spell from Yuna and Kimahri's spear dealt with them quickly.

I smiled at Yuna, as she turned to give me a proud smile. She'd asked me to help her learn some offensive magic just in case something went wrong… it looked like she finally got the Thunder spell down.

I asked softly, "Well?"

Yuna looked curious, then pulled out her Sphere Grid, before saying, "It says I… that I've mastered Thunder. But I never used a sphere…"

I chuckled, and explained, "Sphere Grids work in two ways. They grant spells, but they also let you know when you've mastered a spell. Yuna, you learned Thunder the hard way, like Lulu probably did."

Yuna smiled, and said, "I wonder how the others will react… when I left, I didn't know some of the things I do now…"

I shrugged, and asked, "Up to finding out, Yuna?"

She nodded, and walked toward Besaid, Kimahri guarding her, as he always did. I smiled, and fired a Thundara spell at a flying fiend nearby, before jogging after her.

Yuna and Kimahri, while they had trouble in Bikanel, didn't have trouble against the Besaid fiends, instead, they cut through them, though with a little trouble at one point.

It wasn't long until we reached Besaid. Some of the villagers seemed surprised, though I really didn't blame them. Yuna had changed a bit while she was away.

Her traditional summoner's garb was gone, replaced by a pair of loose pants and a sleeveless shirt that would be far more comfortable in the hot sun then that heavy outfit. The light satchel slung over her shoulder was packed with the clothing she and Rikku had picked up at Home's bazaar, and her staff was resting on her right shoulder. The biggest change was that she did meet people's eyes, rather than looking down.

I was somewhat amazed at the changes myself… spending a lot of time with Rikku had done wonders for her. The same changes I'd tried to guide her towards, she'd instead gained in less than two weeks, with the boost in confidence.

Yuna turned, and said, "Well, let's go meet Lulu and Wakka. I'll be taking the trial tomorrow, I don't want to wait any longer."

I nodded, and added softly, "Yuna, they'll be a bit surprised by your outfit, you know."

She looked herself over, then smiled slightly. "Whoops, I completely forgot about that. Well, I'll change tomorrow, this is much more comfortable now."

I chuckled, and Yuna walked into Wakka's place, lowering her head slightly so the cloth didn't hit her in the face. I followed her inside, and was greeted by Wakka's utterly stunned look. I chuckled at it, then gave Yuna a 'told you' look, though she ignored it, instead saying, "Hi Wakka."

Wakka coughed, then said in an awed tone, "Wow Yuna… you've changed. Where'd you go, anyway? Bevelle?"

Yuna shook her head, and said, "I went to see my mother's family. Cabranes helped me find them."

Wakka rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Well, you look better than you did, ya? Looks like that trip was worth it." He paused, and then asked, "So, when are you planning to take the trial? Next week sometime?" That was… somewhat odd. The boat that left for Kilika was leaving sometime within the next three days, and wouldn't be back for two weeks. Yuna would be in Besaid for quite awhile, if she did that... maybe he thought she wanted to spend some time at home again, before she left. I didn't blame him, maybe she did need some time to say goodbye, but Yuna didn't seem to agree with that, the look on her face told me more than enough.

Yuna replied lightly, "Tomorrow."

Wakka froze, then nodded slowly. "Right. Uhm… the Aurochs are practicing until the boat's ready to leave, so…"

I finished for him, "So you won't be able to come with."

At Wakka's nod, Yuna said gently, "It's alright, Wakka. I want the Aurochs to do well at the Blitzball tournament too. I'll be alright. With Lulu, Kimahri, and Cabranes with me, I doubt the cloister of trials will be that difficult… and I know I'll become a summoner."

Wakka gave a weak laugh, and rubbed the back of his head, before saying, "You'd better go talk to Lulu. She was on the warpath when she found out what you two did."

I smirked slightly, and then yawned. "So? I've got the Shell spell, and higher elemental spells than she does, even if she was a guardian before." I chuckled, then added, "Yuna, I think we forgot something."

Yuna blinked, then dropped her satchel, digging through it, until she found what she was looking for, and handed Wakka the tactician Sphere Grid. Each Sphere Grid has a different look, based upon the 'type', so I could tell from a glance that it was the right one. The blitzer looked at it in shock, then said, "Whoa!! Where'd you get this, ya?"

I said quietly, "You don't want to know. Hold both your hands over it, and focus on the Sphere Grid being yours. Once it's activated, you'll be set. One of us will teach you how to use it later, when we get a chance."

Wakka did as instructed, then after it was sealed to him, asked, "But… aren't these Al Bhed made?"

I answered in a terse voice, "So? Would you rather us die and be proper, or live, and be improper?"

Wakka fell silent at that, and Yuna shot me a brief scolding look, before nodding. "I'll go see Lulu. Cabranes, I'll meet you at your house later."

I nodded, and called out as I left, "See ya, Yuna."

&&&&&

My house was untouched, so I took it easy… relatively speaking. When Yuna came in, I was cursing the gods of electricity, the guy who made lighting systems such a pain in the ass to repair, and all idiots, my head buried in a panel as I played with the wiring. I'd replaced all the faulty parts, but the wiring was still on the fritz, so the lights flickered on occasion, even after I'd replaced the bad wires.

Yuna's voice came through my curses, saying, "Cabranes…"

I pulled my head out, and blinked, before saying, "One moment. I want to see if cursing it some more might help."

At Yuna's almost blank look (though her lips were twitching), I stuck my head back in, and started banging on the wall. The ultimate repair trick, if all else fails. And wouldn't you know it, the trick worked, the lights, which had been flickering really badly, went back to normal.

I pulled my head out from beneath the panel, and then slowly stood, cracking my back a few times to readjust my spine, which had stiffened from being under there. "Stupid machina can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Yuna just leaned against the wall, and I finished stretching. I asked curiously, "So, how'd Lulu take it?"

Yuna put her right hand into her pocket, and came out with a sphere, playing with it nervously. She was silent for a little bit, before she replied, "Not well. She… was really mad."

I winced. Lulu mad was something scary. I could deal with it, since I had more advanced magic then she did, and the protective spell Shell, but Yuna… well, Lulu was sort of like an adopted sister to her. A strict sister, but still a sister. Wakka took the brother role… and I wasn't exactly sure what I was to her. I was her confident, but I had no clue just what I really was to her. Friends, at least, which I'll take. Strange, though, since I hardly had any friends when I was fiend-slaying for a living… but then again, I was hoping to go out in a blaze of death. Glad I got over that angst. Maybe Cid sending me here was better for me than I'd thought. "She'll be at the cloister of trials tomorrow?"

Yuna nodded, and then looked upward. "She was a bit mad about how I forgot to wear the clothing that signifies what I am…"

I snorted, and muttered under my breath, "She want you kidnapped? Hello, Summoner's Sanctum is officially in business… dressing like that at Home is like waving Gil in front of a master pickpocket."

Yuna giggled, and said, "Rikku said something like that too. I'm glad she convinced me to change into other clothes… and get a replacement for my summoner's outfit, the Al Bhed fabric is much more comfortable."

I nodded, and said sarcastically, "A summoner should not be comfortable. Nor should we Al Bhed have the right to live."

Yuna remained silent – that was a bitter point for me. Yevon was not going to get any favors from me, especially with their declaration that Al Bhed were not worthy of life. The only place we were welcomed with any sort of neutrality was at Luca, where Yevon's control was rather weak, and the Psyches could play Blitzball without much persecution.

The silence was about to get oppressive, when Yuna broke it by saying, "Uhm… if you don't mind, I'll be staying here tonight." At my curious look, she elaborated, "I REALLY don't want to stay at the temple tonight. I think the head priest got word of what I was wearing…"

At that, I nodded, and said quickly, "Say no more. You have your own room anyway, I set it up after you spent the night that one time. Same room you stayed in before."

Yuna nodded, and then looked down, obviously looking herself over. I turned to examine the current figures (thankfully, the system was back to normal… gotta love banging on things to make them work), and then put the system into normal mode, rather than diagnostic. After I finished, and paused, Yuna said, mostly to herself, "I really don't understand what's wrong with my clothes… oh well. I'll wear my summoner's outfit again, it's not that bad with the Besaid fabric that I picked up at Home. Though why I couldn't wear that before doesn't make much sense…"

I said without turning, "The Head Priest is an ass, that's why. Outfits from Bevelle being more comfortable my ass, it's probably because he wants to support Yevon in another way."

Yuna was silent, before she ventured, "Well, he is from Bevelle… it is possible. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Third door on the right?"

I called out, "Yeah", then went back to work, growling on occasion at the system. I could go with a few less hours of sleep then most people, thanks to some nasty training in the desert involving sand worms… a lot of sand worms. And Zu… buggers.

About an hour and a half after Yuna went to sleep, I did the same, muttering curses about Yevonites and the gods of insanity.


End file.
